Hot shot and Side swipe Bros for life
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Hot shot and Side swipe were very close friends as close as brothers. They hung out together. Side swipe hoped to be as good as Hot shot some day.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Hot shot and Side swipe were very close friends as close as brothers. They hung out together. Side swipe hoped to be as good as Hot shot some day. Just like Hot shot said he has to start with himself not anyone else.

Side swipe and Hot shot had a connection they were a few years apart. Hot shot was two years older than Side swipe. Hot shot was 19 and Side swipe was 17 making Side swipe the youngest one there.

They did a lot of things together. Hot shot help Side swipe with his hand to hand combat like Scavenger helped him. He also helps Side swipe with his shooting. Side swipe told him he was pretty lousy shot.

Blurr had to agree.

Sometimes the two found time relax and have fun. The relaxing and fun time was spent watching TV, arm wrestling, racing and sitting by the lake.

Side swipe also found time to practice hi amazing code breaking skills which impressed Hot shot.

"You are pretty good at that." Hot shot said.

"Thanks I can show you how." Side swipe said.

"That would be nice maybe you should." Hot shot said with a smile.

Today Hot shot and Side swipe were driving on a forest road. They had sometime off so they decided to drive on a forest road and see what there was to see in the forest. "It sure is beautiful out here." Side swipe said.

"Yes earth sure is a beautiful planet." Hot shot said. "The most beautiful on I have ever seen." he said.

"I agree with you." Side swipe said.

"Okay let's walk from here the trees are starting to get dense." Hot shot said.

"Alright." Side swipe said.

The two of them transformed and walked around. They saw many animals. "Look at all the animals." Side swipe said.

"Yes there sure are a lot of them." Hot shot said with a smile.

The animals didn't seem to pay them any mind.

Something caught Side swipe's eye. There was a family of deer. A mother and her two fawns. The first fawn was on his feet. The second one was trying to stand up. Hot shot and Side swipe watched quietly as the fawn stood up and walked unsteadily and followed his mother and brother.

"That was amazing." Side swipe said.

"I know," Hot shot said.

"Bro this the best way to spend some of time." Side swipe said.

"I agree with you Side swipe." Hot shot said.

They continued through the forest. They didn't know a Decepticon was about to ambush them. Thrust saw the two of them were outside the safety of their base.

"Perfect opportunity for an attack!" Thrust said. "This be like shooting fish in a barrel." he said.

Side swipe was having good time not expecting the attack. Thrust fired on Side swipe. Side swipe got hit by the blast and fell and rolled into a tree.

"Argh!" Side swipe cried out.

"Side swipe!" Hot shot shouted and ran to him. Side swipe was hurt really bad.

Hot shot saw Thrust up in the sky]and started to fire again. Side swipe got hit a few more times he was crying out in pain.

Thrust swooped around and prepared for attack again.

Hot shot feeling the rage boil to the back of his throat he didn't want to loose Side swipe he was like his little brother.

"You rat!" Hot shot yelled and fired at him.

"I better get of here!" Thrust said.

Hot shot turned and went to Side swipe and put away his gun. "Side swipe come on answer me." Hot shot said holding him.

"Bro?" Side swipe said. He sounded weak.

"Yes it's me." Hot shot said.

Side swipe tried to get up. "Don't move, you have been badly injured." Hot shot said.

So Side swipe stayed still. He was in a lot of pain. Side swipe was bleeding from several blaster wounds.

Hot shot could tell those were probably just some injuries Side swipe obtained he probably had several more.

Hot shot knew how to give first aid. Hot shot got out the first aid kit Red alert gave him for his birthday last year. He wrapped bandages on Side swipe's wounds and applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

Once that was taken care off Hot shot called the base telling them they need to be warped back to the base. He told them Side swipe had been injured in a sneak attack from Thrust.

Hot shot carefully picked up Side swipe who screamed in pain. "Sorry." Hot shot said.

"It's okay." Side swipe said.

They were warped to the base. Red alert took a look and saw how bad Side swipe's condition was. "Let's get him to the medical bay." Red alert said.

Hot shot carried Side swipe there and placed him on the medical bed. Red alert made him leave so he could work. Hot shot was really worried.

"It's not your fault Hot shot neither of you knew that Thrust was there and going to attack." Optimus said.

"I should have kept an eye out." Hot shot said.

"Don't worry Hot shot Red alert is treating Side swipe right now." Scavenger said.

Red alert came out. "I need type A + energon now!" He said.

"Why?" Blurr asked.

"Side swipe has a lost a lot of it and needs a transfusion pronto!" Red alert said.

Hot shot knew he was type A +. "I have the energon type you need. " Hot shot said.

"Good come with me." Red alert said.

Jetfire was the same type too and followed.

Red alert drew a decent amount from both of them. "Just drink the tech-orange juice and eat the tech-cheese crackers so you don't feel faint." Red alert said.

After that Hot shot and Jetfire left.

Hot shot was outside the med-bay he looked so worried.

Red alert was worried too. Side swipe was badly damaged. "Come on kid, you can make it. Side swipe I won't let you give up you have a whole life a head of you!" Red alert said.

Red alert knew Side swipe was young and he couldn't lose a young patient. He continued treating Side swipe.

Side swipe groaned and his spark rate went down. Red alert turned on defibrillator. "1, 2, 3 Clear," Red alert said. Red alert turned up the power. "1, 2, 3, clear!" he said.

Hot shot was about to run in there but Optimus held him back.

Side swipe's spark rate and electro-pulse stabilized.

Hot shot saw what happened and felt relieved.

Red alert finished the repairs and managed to get Side swipe stabilized. Red alert attached him to several machines he knew he had to keep an eye on Side swipe due having to put him in intensive care.

 _Poor kid._ Red alert said.

Red alert came out. "So how is he?" Hot shot asked.

"He's stable right now. But I must keep an eye on him." Red alert said. "Hot shot you giving him first aid prevent him from losing a life threatening amount of energon and prevent even worse injuries. Your quick think probably helped save his life." Red alert said.

"Hot shot you should be proud." Scavenger said.

The others agreed.

"Can I see him?" Hot shot asked.

"Sure, but he's asleep so be careful not to disturb him." Red alert said.

"Okay,' Hot shot said.

Hot shot went in and sat at Side swipe's bedside.

Red alert saw the worry written across Hot shot's face.

Hot shot decided to stay by Side swipe until he woke up.

Red alert allowed it because it might be a while.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Hot shot was sitting by Side swipe's bedside waiting for him to wake up. Red alert also told them even though the anesthetic was going to ware off in a few hours. So they had to wait for him to wake up.

Red alert saw that Hot shot was keeping watch at Side swipe's bedside.

Side swipe's body was badly damaged. But not as badly as Smokescreen but it was pretty bad. His legs had the most damage. Red alert found nothing wrong with Side swipe's spinal column it was intact. But the internal components in his legs were busted.

Red alert repaired them those structures would heal properly but he was worried that the nerve endings would not. Cybertronian nerves cells are like organic nerve cells if they are badly damaged they will most likely not heal properly.

Red alert told the other's about Side swipe's legs.

"You mean you might not be able to walk again?" Smokescreen asked.

"So he'll be able to transform and drive right?" Carlos asked.

"He would because in car mode the nerve endings are different so he will be able too. But if the nerve endings don't heal properly Side swipe will never be able to walk again." Red alert said. "He might need give little extra oomph when transforming." he said.

"Poor kid." Jetfire said.

"Yeah I don't know what to think." Blurr said.

"Maybe we should think of how Side swipe will feel about this when he wakes up. It might break his heart." Scavenger said.

Hot shot already knew Side swipe's situation Red alert told him.

"Side swipe I wish I could've done better." Hot shot said.

But Side swipe was still out cold.

Red alert began looking at Side swipe's CNA that he took for testing from his energon and ran several test but with out thinking about he ran a family test. It showed who Side swipe was related to.

"I didn't mean to do that." Red alert said. Then he saw something. The test showed that Hot shot and Side swipe were related because Red alert saw Hot shot's parents were Side swipe's parents. The results said they were brothers.

Red alert had to tell the others about this right away especially Hot shot and Side swipe.

Red alert told Hot shot and the others what he found.

Hot shot was happy to hear that because his baby brother went missing sometime after they got orphaned.

Side swipe was starting to wake up the anesthetic was almost completely worn off. He opened his optics and saw Hot shot looking at him.

"Hey Bro." Side swipe said.

"Hey little brother." Hot shot said.

"Hot shot why did you call me that we're friends not actually brothers." Side swipe said.

"Actually you are I found out when I was doing some test on your energon." Red alert said.

Side swipe smiled then saw his legs they looked pretty bad. "Will I be okay?" Side swipe asked.

"Yes but Side swipe if your legs don't heal properly you might never walk again." Red alert said.

"What?" Side swipe said like he didn't hear Red alert right. "That's not true is it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Side swipe it is true." Red alert said with sad voice.

"It's going to be okay Side swipe." Hot shot said.

Hot shot stayed by Side swipe's side as he recovered.

Everything was healed so Red alert was about to check his legs. "Okay Side swipe move one of your legs." Red alert said.

The rest of the Autobots were there they hoped he would move them.

Side swipe concentrated but his legs wouldn't move.

"Come on kid are you even trying?" Blurr asked.

Jetfire elbowed him in the stomach.

"What was that for?" Blurr asked.

"Be more sensitive!" Jetfire said. Then gestured to the expression on Side swipe's face. "Doesn't it look like he's trying?" he whispered.

Red alert squeezed Side swipe's leg. "Can you feel that?" Red alert asked.

"Not really." Side swipe said.

"Maybe something hot might help that what a doctor does when something goes numb." Alexis said.

"Well I remember seeing a hot spring maybe that will help." Blurr said.

In the water it was hot and it showed the nerves worked a bit because they changed color from the heat.

Wasp a buzzed by and landed on Side swipe's leg on a soft spot. "I don't want to sting me." Side swipe said.

"If feel you feel it if it stings you there might be some hope." Red alert said.

"I see a stinger." Smokescreen said.

"I didn't feel it I normally do but I didn't." Side swipe said.

Side swipe was tired of not being able to walk and do things. One day he saw a bird fall out of it's nest he let it climb into his hand and took a step and put it back in the nest.

Alexis saw this and told Red alert what happened. Laserbeak even showed it to the bots.

Hot shot encouraged Side swipe to stand. Once standing Side swipe managed to take the few steps to Hot shot.

Now Side swipe was walking just a bit at a time.

"Kind of reminds you of newborn sparkling taking it's first steps." Scavenger said after Side swipe fell down.

"Yes it does." Optimus said as they watched Side swipe push himself back to his feet.

"No doubt about he'll soon be able to run jump and play again." Red alert said.

To be continued.


End file.
